Clamperl
/ |dexcokalos=141 |evointo=Huntail/Gorebyss |gen=Generation III |species=Bivalve Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=01 |type=Water |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=52.5 kg |imweight=115.7 lbs. |ability=Shell Armor |dw=Rattled |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Clamperl (Japanese: パールル Paarulu) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Clamperl is a blue Pokémon with a pink pearl inside of its "mouth". Around the pearl there are little "circles" that hold up the egg. Evolution Clamperl evolves into either Huntail by trading while holding a Deepseatooth or Gorebyss by trading while holding a Deepseascale. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Underwater on Routes 124 and 126 |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Underwater on Routes 124 and 126 |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 219 and 221 (Super Rod) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 19 |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Route 4 |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Lake (Sapphire Field) Ocean (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 18 Endless Level 12 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (65F-79F) Far-off Sea (65F-75F) |PMD2=Surrounded Sea (B1-B20F) Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) |Ranger2=Sea of Wailord }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Clamperl's sturdy shell is not only good for protection - it is also used for clamping and catching prey. A fully grown Clamperl's shell will be scored with nicks and scratches all over. |sapphire=Clamperl grows while being protected by its rock-hard shell. When its body becomes too large to fit inside the shell, it is sure evidence that this Pokémon is getting close to evolution. |emerald=A Clamperl slams its shell closed on prey to prevent escape. The pearl it creates upon evolution is said to be infused with a mysterious energy. |firered=It is protected by a sturdy shell. Once in a lifetime, it makes a magnificent pearl. |leafgreen=It is protected by a sturdy shell. Once in a lifetime, it makes a magnificent pearl. |diamond=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |pearl=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |platinum=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |heartgold=When it evolves, it makes a mysterious pearl that amplifies psychic powers when it's held. |soulsilver=When it evolves, it makes a mysterious pearl that amplifies psychic powers when it's held. |black=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |white=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |black 2=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |white 2=It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power. |x=When it evolves, it makes a mysterious pearl that amplifies psychic powers when it's held. |y=It is protected by a sturdy shell. Once in a lifetime, it makes a magnificent pearl. |or=Clamperl’s sturdy shell is not only good for protection—it is also used for clamping and catching prey. A fully grown Clamperl’s shell will be scored with nicks and scratches all over. |as=Clamperl grows while being protected by its rock-hard shell. When its body becomes too large to fit inside the shell, it is sure evidence that this Pokémon is getting close to evolution.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances In the anime Clamperl made its first appearance in Clamperl of Wisdom. It also appeared in The Evolutionary War. Trivia Gallery 366Clamperl_AG_anime.png 366Clamperl_Dream.png pl:Clamperl Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon